1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors and, particularly, to an optical connector package and an optical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include an optical connector package and an outer casing. The optical connector package includes a substrate, a laser diode, a photo detector, and a casing. The laser diode and the photo detector are positioned on and electrically connected to the substrate. The casing includes a top plate and a sidewall extending downward from a periphery of the top plate. The top plate forms two lenses and the sidewall forms two positioning pins. The casing is positioned on the substrate. The laser diode and the photo detector are packaged and thus protected in a sealed space formed between the substrate, the sidewall, and the top plate, and align with the respective lenses for emitting and receiving light via the respective lenses. The positioning pins engage with the outer casing and thus position the optical connector package in the outer casing. However, in assembling, the optical connector may subject to a heating process and thus a pressure in the sealed space may increase past an endurable range of the laser diode and/or the photo detector and may damage the laser diode and/or the photo detector.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector package and an optical connector, which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.